


Tonsil Hockey

by lil_1337



Series: Boss' Orders [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the bosses' orders universe.  Quatre and Duo meet for a drink after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonsil Hockey

"So there we were playing tonsil hockey..."

Quatre snorted into his beer, spraying foam and choked. "Playing what?"

"Tonsil hockey." Duo laughed and rolled his eyes. "You know, lip lock, sucking face, swapping spit. Why, what do you call it?"

"Kissing."

Duo laughed and shook his head. "That is just boring as hell, Q. I would have expected more from a man who owns the karma sutra and the joy of gay sex."

"It's not what you call it but how you do it. Or who you are doing it with" Quatre shrugged, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, god. This is going to bring on another why Trowa is wonderful story isn't it?" Duo rolled his eyes and mimicked Quatre's voice. "He's such a good kisser and his lips are so soft." He batted his eyelashes in the prefect imitation of a simpering schoolgirl.

Quatre punched him on the shoulder good-naturedly and laughed. "I do /not/ sound like that."

"According to you the sun rises and sets on what's in Trowa's jeans."

"Only the one time when we went to the nude beach. Then it only set on it. It was undercover when the sun rose." Quatre smirked at the look of amusement on Duo's face.

"As I was saying. Before once again we ended up discussing your self life." Duo took a drink and looked pointedly at Quatre over the rim of his glass. "There we were /kissing/ at the bar when we heard this crash and you know Heero is all reflexes and reactions. He's like a he-man in geek's clothing. He whips his head around to see what is going on and Wufei has this guy pinned to the bar with his arm behind his back."

"Oh?" Quatre's eyebrows shot up into his messy bangs. "What happened?"

"The guy was hitting on this woman and would not take no for an answer so Wufei decided to teach him some manners. Turns out she and Heero went to school together for a while. Wufei was totally hot for her and trying to act casual."

Quatre laughed and drained his beer. "What did she think of him?"

"She let him escort her home. Just in case the guy decided to show up. "

"That sounds like a reasonable precaution." Quatre signaled to the bartender for another round and reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Yeah, we thought so too. So anyway that's where the flowers on his desk came from. Relena sent them."

"Ah, well that makes sense. But what does the metal polish have to do with it?"

"That was Heero's idea. It's for his armor."

"His armor?"

"Yeah, she said Wufei was her knight in shinning white armor."

Quatre groaned and shook his head, wincing in mock pain. "Your boyfriend is a great animator but he has the /worst/ sense of humor of anyone I have ever met."

"Yeah," Duo beamed proudly. "He plays a great game of tonsil hockey too. Never complains if it goes into overtime."

"And you have the nerve to say /I've/ got it bad?"

Duo rested an arm companionably around Quatre's shoulders and grinned. "You do, Q. But I love ya anyway."

Quatre's smile softened and he rested his head briefly against Duo's. "That's good to know."


End file.
